Such a dispenser generally comprises a liquid reservoir provided with a cylindrical neck into which closure or stopper means are engaged.
More precisely, the invention relates to a device that enables the consumer to determine easily whether a dispenser and the packaged liquid that it contains are authentic and to check that the dispenser has not been tampered with, degraded, or recycled.
Devices of this type already exist whose function is to serve as media for electronic systems (chips, transmitters, etc.) that guarantee the traceability of the dispenser and/or of the liquid.
Unfortunately, those devices are held stationary by being fastened permanently to one of the component elements of the dispenser.
In addition, those devices do not make it possible to see directly the presence of damaged portions or marks resulting from an attempt to break open the dispenser, and that is detrimental to the consumer or to the vendor.
An object of the present invention is to solve those technical problems satisfactorily.